


DEUKAE HIGHSCHOOL

by Insomaniac541



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Other, Will add more chapters later, handong's rich guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomaniac541/pseuds/Insomaniac541
Summary: Dreamcatcher AU where they attend a highschool called DEUKAE HIGHSCHOOLlots of DRAMA, lots of gaycatcher, AND IT RADIATES CRACK ENERGY!!!!some chapters will be angsty, some will be funny, some will be fluffy only time will tell...follow this story for new updates
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk what was going on through my head when i made this chapter tbh  
> JK my thoughts went like this: "what if i make a highschool AU which features DC members but Handongs rich af."  
> yeah so that was my thought process  
> hope you enjoy the story  
> (and to no offence to Tzuyu, Elkie and Sally fans, they were the first people i thought of)  
> this is a work of of fiction, so pls don't take it srsly

**Because we’re friends**

* * *

“Jiu! Wait for me!!” Bora shouted after Jiu trying to catch up with her, Jiu looked behind her and saw the evident struggle on Bora’s face, she slowed down her pace allowing the younger girl to catch up with her “slow down will you, my short legs can’t keep up with your longer ones”,

Jiu chuckled a smile appearing on her face “did THE Kim Bora actually admit that she’s short!?!” she exclaimed in fake surprise,

Bora nudged her VERY strongly “HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF YOUR MAJESTY! BOW DOWN RIGHT NOW!” Bora said in a very dramatic voice, arms flailing around everywhere. Jiu shook her head as she ignored the loud girl and headed towards the cafeteria, picking up her pace and leaving the younger girl to chase after her again.

* * *

They both arrived at the cafeteria and headed towards the table where the rest of their friends sat, the table seated 5 other girls named Dami, (a short haired girl who was quietly reading a book at the end of the table)

Siyeon, (one of the older ones in the group who was trying to pry Dami’s attention from the book but failed to do so anyways)

Yoohyeon, (sliver haired girl who has spilled their second glass of milk on their lunch tray)

Gahyeon, (the youngest of the group and was laughing at Yoohyeon’s failed attempt to drink milk)and last but not least...

Handong (an exchange student from china, who was silently watching the chaos unfold in front of her).

Jiu and Bora sighed and sat down with their friends, they started talking about random things like what they ate for breakfast and what they’re going to do after school, the cafeteria was packed with noises from kids of different grades that even Bora had to raise her voice in order to get heard. Then it became silent, the sea of kids spread apart to reveal THE MISFITS consisting of Tzuyu, Elkie and Sally, the 3 most popular girls in the school approaching their group table, the 7 girls looked confused “why are they coming towards us?” They thought to themselves.

* * *

The girls stopped at their table and looked back at the frozen students “why’d you guys stop?” the one named Tzuyu said “we’re just having a little chat with our friend Handong here, hurry along now” the frozen students picked up their pace and walked to their designations

“Handong would you like to sit with us?” Sally asked “I mean, with someone of your level we’d thought you’d prefer it if you sat with people like yourself”

Handong looked at her friends uneasily, the rest of her friends looked at her not knowing what to say, “you don’t have to, but we do need to talk about that science project sometime” said Elkie flashing her signature grin towards Handong.

Handong didn’t know what to do “well it wouldn’t hurt to spend sometime with other people I guess..” she thought “sure..” she replied uneasily,

THE MISFITS looked at each other “well then, lets go!” the 3 girls cheered pulling Handong along with them she waved a quick goodbye to the other girls before being dragged away to wherever they went.

Jiu looked furious “OF COURSE they’d take Handong, the girl’s hella rich!” she told everyone else in the group

“The poor girl only arrived two weeks ago, how was she supposed to know the rumours?!?” Siyeon said,

Gahyeon looked confused “what rumours?” she asked as Yoohyeon and Dami nodded along,

“SEE!!” Sua exclaimed “even Gahyeon doesn’t know what the rumours are!”

“what even are the rumours?” asked Yoohyeon growing more curious every second, the unnie line looked at each other “ THAT THE MISFITS ARE BULLIES!!”

* * *

Unfortunately for them, the rumours turned out to be true becau- *SLAM!!* Jiu got pushed into the bathroom wall, while Siyeon and Sua got backed into the corners of the bathroom preventing them from escaping “what were you thinking….” Tzuyu said while shaking her head slowly “to leech off Handong like that” Jiu’s eye’s widened at that comment “I mean, we get it she’s rich! But do you have to take advantage of her kindness like that!” Tzuyu exclaimed,

her hand reaching her throat and giving it a firm squeeze. Jiu could feel her airways closing up, she saw in her peripheral vision the same thing was happening to Sua and Siyeon “s-stop.. please” she said gasping for air, Tzuyu loosened her grip on her neck and signaled the other girls to do the same

“I didn’t think you could stoop so low, Minji” Tzuyu said coldly “If I see you and your little gang around Handong one more time it wont just be a little squeeze on the neck, we’ll meet again here next time if we do” she said looking at her eyes “and if you tell anyone about this” her voice got colder and quieter but loud enough for everyone else in the room to hear “we’ll do the same to the rest…”

Jiu, Sua and Siyeons face paled at the thought of them doing the same to the maknaes “we won’t” croaked out Sua who was still panting for air

“good” Tzuyu said “lets go girls” and the 3 girls walked out of the bathroom. The girls exchanged eye-contact with each other “so we’re keeping this a secret then..” said Siyeon “yeah, if we don’t want any of the other girls getting hurt” Jiu said. The 3 fixed themselves up and walked out of the bathroom warily hoping no one else heard of the encounter, What they didn’t know was that another person was in the bathroom at that time..

* * *

The next day: lunch time

Jiu, Sua and Siyeon arrived later than the rest at the cafeteria, they walked to their group table and was horrified at what they saw! Handong was sitting with the rest of the girls chatting, and if that’s not bad enough, she was also holding a bunch of newly bought phones (still in their cases) in her hands, 6 to be exact!

The girls looked across the cafeteria and made eye-contact with THE MISFITS and saw them shaking their heads menacingly towards them; they gulped, “oh! Jiu unnie, Sua unnie and Siyeon unnie come here!” Gahyeon said “Handong unnie’s giving us presents!!” their attention snapped back to the rest of the girls who were impatiently waiting for them and sat down, Handong passed a box to each one of them “It’s just a little present thanking you for helping me with my stay here in DEUKAE HIGHSCHOOL” she said shyly,

“a LITTLE present!?!” they all shouted

“this is the most expensive present I’ve ever received!” Shouted Yoohyeon, the girls agreed with Yoohyeon’s statement.

Someone bumped into Jiu “ouch!” she turned back, no one else looked like they bumped into her she looked on the floor and saw a note she picked it up and it read “afterschool, 3:30, bathroom, bring the 2 other girls that were with you last time. Don’t be late.” She showed it to Siyeon and Sua and they nodded. They needed to do whatever they can in order to protect the other girls, even if it means getting bullied.

* * *

It was 3:30, the girls arrived on time and met THE MISFITS in the same bathroom as last time, THE MISFITS grabbed onto one girl each and pushed them as hard as they can against the wall “didn’t I tell you that if I ever see you around Handong again we would meet here?!!?” Tzuyu almost shouted, she raised her hands; fists clenched, Jiu didn’t even have to look to know that the other two would do the same to her friends, she kept her eyes closed waiting for her fist to make contact with her face but nothing came “huh what?” she thought,

“SMILE!” shouted a familiar voice “we have you on camera! Well actually cameraS” the voice corrected, Jiu opened her eyes,

“H-Handong?” Elkie said confused “what are you doing here?”

“I suggest you check the bathrooms are empty first before you start bullying people in there” Handong replied “soo… are you guys gonna leave or should we call the authorities?”

“let’s go girls..” Tzuyu said meekly and this time they rushed out of the bathroom like never before.

The maknae line rushed to their unnies and engulfed them all in hugs “why didn’t you tell us?” Dami asked “we could’ve helped you!”

“we didn’t want you guys to get hurt” Siyeon replied “we feel like because we’re the older ones we should take care of our maknaes”

“you guys didn’t have to do that” Handong chimed in “we’re friends, we should’ve faced them TOGETHER”

“are we going to report them to the authorities?” Yoohyeon said

“we’ll see...” Jiu replied “but for now, lets focus on us first”

“wait, quick question” asked Sua “Why did you really buy us the phones Handong?”

“well like I said earlier, for a thanks” the girls were disappointed in her expected answer, “but I could’ve also bought it so I could catch them in HD quality” she replied meekly, the girls chuckled at her cute response “anyways welcome to the gang Handong” Jiu said,

“wait… does that mean I wasn’t considered part of the gang earlier!?!”


	2. It is what it is..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exams are going to be held in a few days... will the girls pass or will they fail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this book might just become a set of one shots instead of an actual storyline

It.was.exam.week. Well… not really, IT’S GOING TO BE exam day in a few days; four days to be exact. However that doesn’t lessen any of the girls nervousness in anyway at all “what do I do!!” shouted Sua, Siyeon and Yoohyeon “it’s not like I actually STUDY” Yoohyeon complained, Sua and Siyeon nodded in agreement “how are you guys still surprised?” Gahyeon said “This happens every year and you have the EXACT same reaction”

“we aren’t honor students like you GAHYEON” Siyeon replied “our teeny, tiny braincells cannot handle as much information as yours” Dami who was watching from afar sighed and walked over to the group “how about we hold a study session together?” she suggested “if we work together we can help each other and revise everything we’ve learned, plus it won’t be boring” she added,

“great idea Dami!” Jiu who was silently watching everything exclaimed “let’s meet up at the library after school” they all nodded in agreement and went to their individual classes when the bell rang.

-

It was the last session of the day and Sua shared it with Handong. “psst, Handong” Sua leaned over “Handong!” she nudged her,

“YES! SUA?” she replied in obvious annoyance,

“What are we doing?” Sua asked

“we’re dissecting a frog” Handong replied “there’s a literal frog on the table, alongside a scalpel to cut it open with. I need to focus so shhh!” she shushed the shorter girl,

“oh okay, btw we’re holding a study session in the library with the rest of the girls” Sua said “wanna come with?”

“I already know, Jiu told me” Handong replied as she carefully placed the scalpel on the frog and slowly cut the frogs stomach open “and yes I’m coming” she answered. Sua looked down and saw the frogs open stomach and gagged at what she saw “oh, that is GORY” she commented as she looked away from the frog.

-

It was afterschool and the girls had gathered at the library; only five of the girls at least “where the hell is Sua and Handong?!?!” Jiu shouted impatiently “the library would refuse entrance soon, then we won’t be able to hold a study session” a few mins later a ragged Sua and an exhausted Handong came running towards them “sorry we’re… late” Handong said in between breaths “Sua… just couldn’t…. stop vomiting in the… bathroom” but all they were met with was a disapproving gaze from the rest of the girls,

“you couldn’t have swallowed the vomit or something!?” Yoohyeon said

“yah!! the frog just looked so disgusting after we were done with it, I couldn’t help it!” Sua exclaimed whilst hitting Yoohyeon multiple times in the arm “it’s okay, we can go to another library” Dami said

“no can do, the nearest library is an hour away and by the time we get there it’d be closed already” Siyeon said,

“okay then, tomorrow same place same time NOBODY be late” Jiu said eyeing Sua and Handong obviously referring to them.

* * *

Three days before exam:

“Yoohyeon, there’s going to be a PUB-G match held after school! Winner gets a coupon for 5 free ramen packs! Do you want to take part?”

“SURE!”

* * *

“I’m sorry I’m late, I was bribed!” Yoohyeon defended herself

“mhm” Dami muttered unconvinced “did you win at least?”

“no…” she replied as she rubbed the back of her neck guiltily 

Jiu looked at everyone in the eyes “tomorrow we’ll try again nobody and I mean n-“

“nobody be late” Siyeon interrupted “we got it leader, there’s no need to be worried” she said patting Jiu’s back as she walked away.

-

two days before the exam:

“I’M SORRY!!” this time Siyeon, Gahyeon and Dami were the late ones. “I have a very good excuse though” she said “I got pushed down the stairs.. by uhh.. GAHYEON AND DAMI!!”

“Okay…?" Jiu almost laughed at the poor attempt at lying "if we assume that’s true. Why are you too late then?” she said looking at Gahyeon and Dami,

“we got held back by Siyeon who told us to lie and “admit” to pushing her down” Dami said in a monotonous voice “what she said” Gahyeon replied,

“Yahhh! Maknaes!!”

Jiu shook her head and sighed “you know the drill….” and walked away, a plan forming in her mind.

-

Day before the exams:

“this is what you guys get for being late all the time” Jiu muttered as she walked out of the school *send*

The six girls were waitng for Jiu until… *ding* they all looked at their phones “message from Jiu” they looked at each other and opened the message it read “I unfortunately can’t make it to todays study session. Due to the amount of tardiness I decided to not go, don’t wait for me I’d have already left the school by now laughing as I leave, however I designed this message to be read in a certain amount of time so by the time you finish reading this the library would be closed! Toodles!! 😊” the girls looked shocked at what they read, and Jiu was right, by the time the girls have finished reading the message the library was closed “so this is what karma feel like...” Dami said dumbfounded. Handong, Dami and Gahyeon looked at the three other girls in pity “good luck on your exams…” Handong said as she walked passed the three girls “if you guys try hard enough, you might pass?” Gahyeon said uneasily as she walked pass them too “you have no one to blame but yourself” Dami said as she walked away. The three girls were left shocked to the core in front of the library.

-

Exam day:

Jiu had arrived first and was sitting at her seat, she was waiting for the rest of the girls. She can’t help but feel a little guilty about what she did but “they had it coming” she thought. Handong, Gahyeon and Dami arrived next and they greeted her like normal before sitting down and getting ready for the exams. Yoohyeon, Sua and Siyeon arrived later; their hair was messed up and they each had eyebags “probably because they were studying all night” she thought “that’ll teach them a lesson” she beamed her brightest smile at them but they glared back at her, she shrugged her shoulders at them before they took their seats. “it is what it is” she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are many plotholes in this story btw, but how fun would it be if they used common sense tho?

**Author's Note:**

> again no offence to Tzuyu, Elkie and Sally fans for using them as the bullies; if you feel offended for my use of characters state it down in the comments below and i will try not to use their names.  
> I have an idea of what to write for the next 2 chapters plots already, but feel free to recommend me some ideas. :)


End file.
